If
by Neamora
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke and naruto and cleaning for an old lady as part of a very mischivious idea from kakashi. what happens when they get doused with a love formula. lemonn will occur.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I really don't want to say it but (sniff) I do not own Naruto.

111

Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto with a smile. Of course you couldn't see the smile because of his mask but the smile was very mischievous. He could tell that two of his students were meant to be but he couldn't tell who. So he concocted a very evil plan.

(Flashback…)

"_Tsunade can I ask a very important favor?" asked Kakashi as he walked into the large office._

"_Kakashi, is this another hair-brained scheme?" countered Tsunade. She placed her hands in front of her and gave a knowing smile._

"_Well, I suppose I could let you in on my plan." Kakashi pulled up a chair and stared at her unmoving face. "Sakura likes Sasuke and Naruto likes Sakura…or so he says. I just know that two of my students are meant to be. Can you help?"_

"_Actually I can help with that. I am sure you remember Mrs. Takashi. She has been bugging us for help around the house for a long time now. The reason we refuse her is because she has a very unique pet. It is called a sprite."_

"_A sprite?"_

"_A sprite is a very special pet that can predict love. Say if…You and Iruka were to visit, the sprite would douse you with its magic and make it so that you weren't able to keep your hands off each other. So to speak anyway."_

"_This will work."_

(End flashback…)

"Are you guys ready for our mission?" Kakashi asked the group who only groaned in reply.

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura spoke from her leaning position near Sasuke. "I don't understand the mission."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "All you guys have to do is clean up her house. But you will work in shifts. Naruto and Sakura will go first. They will clean up her small kitchen by washing a few dishes and mop the floor. Then Sasuke will take Sakura's place. Naruto and Sasuke will clean up her attic. The attic will take about two hours and the kitchen will take no longer than thirty minuets if you do it right." Kakashi explained this to them as they walked up to the large mansion.

111

Sasuke sat and waited until Sakura came out wiping her forehead with the back of her hand to go in. He walked up the large set of stairs to a molding wooden door and opened it. He poked his head into see piles upon piles of boxes and mold covering the walls. Naruto stood in the middle, gazing around with amazement.

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed as he stepped up next to Naruto. "It isn't that amazing." He turned to look at the blonde's expression just as a large box fell from the top of the pile and onto the floor causing the whole pile of boxes to fall. The fall caused a huge cloud of dust to engulf the boys. They coughed uncontrollably until it started to settle and a thin layer of pink dust fell onto them.

Instead of coughing, the boys' eyes lowered as their gazes fell onto one another. Sasuke found that he couldn't look away or silence the beating of his heart. His heart felt as if it would jump out of his chest. And, why would he want to look away from the deep blue pools Naruto called his eyes. Why would Sasuke want to look away from the messy blonde hair that he longed to feel?

_If only my heart would stop beating so loudly. I think Naruto can hear it,_ Thought Sasuke

As he tried to look away so they could concentrate on the mission.

For almost ten minuets they stood like that, gazing at each other as if they were frozen in time. Neither one could speak or move.

"Naruto?" Sasuke managed to choke out. Naruto nodded as if he didn't have a voice. "We should probably clean." Naruto only nodded and turned his back to the raven. So they cleaned for thirty minuets. That's when Sasuke picked up a book that just _happened_ to be lying around.

"Icha Icha paradise: Yaoi." Sasuke read from the cover. He flipped through the first few pages of nothingness and the story line when he saw something he wished he hadn't.

(A/N: Use your imagination. That's right. Use your Hentai minds.)

(Meanwhile with Sakura and Kakashi…"

Kakashi looked at Sakura who was sipping some tea the old woman of the house had brought them. "How did it go with Naruto?" he probed.

Sakura eyed him as if to decipher what he was up to. "Nothing interesting. We only talked about how boring the mission was. Then we stopped talking when he started the dishes."

Kakashi sighed. It wasn't Naruto and Sakura so it had to be either Sasuke and Naruto or Sasuke and Sakura.

(Back with our favorite source of Yaoi. Well I know it is my favorite source. I don't know about you guys.)

Sasuke dropped the book and a deep blush settled across his face. Naruto looked at the book and then at Sasuke who was fighting back a nosebleed. Naruto was curious so he bent over to pick up the book.

Sasuke watched as the young blonde bent over. The pictures of what he had just seen flashed through his mind. The gulped as he knew this wouldn't go unnoticed but if he didn't do something soon he would go crazy.

As Naruto bent over he was unsuspecting of what was to come.

111

Nea: How was that for a first chapter?

Naruto: it sucked.

Nea: oh yeah…then you suck.

Naruto: Can I do that in the next chapter?

Nea: You sick disgusting pig! (Look of horror spreads across face then softens.) Sure you can. But I must warn you…you are going to be the uke.

Naruto: no!!!! Anything but that you evil anime freak.

Nea: do you want to die today?

Naruto: not if I get to be pleasured by Sasuke.

Nea: Okay then. Peoples review!!! If I don't get three reviews then I won't give you lemon. I promise at least one thousand words of lemon. I bet you would like that. I won't give you anything short I will make it long. Anyway I will update soon perhaps on the other story so you don't die while waiting.

Bye loves!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, loves. Have a nice day!

Naruto: someone is happy today.

Nea: yes I am. Only because I am writing my very first lemon. I know I promised something long but it might be short.

Naruto: why?

Nea: Well…it is kinda hard to explain. Anyway…I am just super super super happy today. I hope you like this lemon. Sorry for the long wait but my computer died. And then it was revived a week later. Then I had to write this. Sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Naruto.

222

Naruto bent over to retrieve the book. Just as his fingers grazed the cover he was knocked over to the floor to be pinned by Sasuke. Sasuke had Naruto's arms pinned above his head and his hips straddled. Naruto blushed as he realized the position they were in.

"If I were to ask you a question would you answer truthfully without hesitation?"

"That depends on the question." Naruto replied as he gazed into the deep onyx colored eyes of Sasuke. Sasuke's face was softened unlike every other day. Today it was brightened a little. Not very noticeable but if you were pinned under him then you would be able to see the small change.

"How do you feel about me? And how do you feel right now at this moment?"

"That's two questions," Naruto pointed out.

"Just answer them," Sasuke pushed.

"I honestly don't know how I feel." The truth in Naruto's voice made Sasuke want to know even more. He leaned down so his minty breath could mix with Naruto's cold icy breath.

"Can I see if I can help you figure that out?" he said. He didn't wait for an answer before he claimed the blonde's lips with his own. With his free hand that wasn't pinning Naruto's arms above him, he yanked the zipper down on his jacket without affecting the kiss. This caused Naruto to gasp with excitement and shock. Sasuke slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth before his chance would be lost. Naruto moaned loudly into the kiss. And that was Sasuke's cue. He let go of Naruto wrists so that he could have his own two hands back. The unsuppressed moan was a sign that he wasn't going to push Sasuke off or reject him.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto panted as Sasuke placed kisses on the blonde's neck. He nibbled slightly until he found the tender spot that would make Naruto moan louder that before. Along with the jacket Naruto's black shirt had to go too. He yanked it over the blonde's head and placed kisses on the kitsunes chest. A very firm chest might I add. Anyway the raven knew he could hardly wait any longer so as he left a trail of saliva down Naruto's stomach he took the zipper of Naruto's orange pants between his teeth and pulled it down. Sasuke discarded of his own shirt and Naruto greedily ran his fingers along every curve and muscle.

"I can't believe you are molesting me in an old ladies attic." Naruto said as his pants were discarded. Sasuke's pants were discarded along with the orange pants. Now both were in their bowers. (Sexy isn't it)

Sasuke grunted. "I can't believe that no one has heard you scream out for me yet." he started to make a trail of kisses down his stomach as he went down. Sasuke almost ripped the poor boys boxers off as he discarded both of their under garments.

(I know you are drooling now.)

He kissed the blonde once more before jamming three fingers into the blonde's mouth and commanding him to suck. "Now comes the fun part…" Sasuke murmured against Naruto's ear, his fingers stretching Naruto to try to get him ready. Slowly he pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in before he sped up to a more faster and steady pace. Soon Naruto was clenching his teeth and fighting back a deep moan so no one would come in and find them like that. He pushed, replacing his fingers with the entire length of himself, thrusting into the moaning kitsune, feeling closer and closer to exploding in climax while he focused on keeping his eyes open so he could watch Naruto move with him. He sped to a faster pace as Naruto begged underneath him gasping and yelling for more. Just when the blonde was beginning to think he was going to pass out from over-stimulation, Sasuke collapsed from exhaustion beside him, utterly spent, gasping for air.

Sasuke panted as he lay next to Naruto who was also panting. (That sounds redundant) after about thirty minuets both were scrambling around looking for their clothes in a frantic motion. Naruto was the first to be fully clothed so he helped the raven search for the rest of his attire.

Naruto was in terrible pain though he tried to hide it well. He picked up the book that had started the whole mess and skimmed through it all the while holding back a nosebleed. Sasuke saw him reading the book.

"So…so you think that is hot?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around his best friend and new lover. Naruto blushed deep crimson. Sasuke placed kisses on his neck tracing the hickies he had given the blonde with his tongue. And suddenly as if magic they both fell backwards. Naruto landed beside Sasuke and rubbed his head. They both shared confused glances.

"What…what happened?" they both looked disgusted.

Naruto looked horrified as his gaze swept over the Uchiha. "I think we just…" he couldn't finish the sentence. It would make it real. He jumped to his feet. "Why did you…rape me!" he pointed an accusing finger at the raven.

"I didn't rape you! You were a willing participant. What did you do? Hypnotize me?" both were upset. Sasuke couldn't believe he had just…had sex with his best friend and rival. Naruto was in denial. He wouldn't believe that he or his best friend was gay.

"I-I…" Naruto started but there were no words.

"Look…" Sasuke said as he brushed himself off. "As far as anyone else knows…it never happened. Okay? We never speak about it again. It never happened." Sasuke was sickened with himself. He thought he would throw up. They walked out of the room that instead of smelling like mold and dust…smelled like sweaty mansex.

222

Kakashi looked at the blushing limping Naruto. He had been limping for the past two days. Kakashi noticed that it got better everyday but it was still suspicious. He was clever though. he would find out.

"Okay gang!" Kakashi said the students looked at him tiredly. It was five o-clock in the freaking morning. "We don't have a mission or anything like that but we do have to do something. something happened in that house two days ago and I want to know what. If I find out you are lying or you did lie then you will be punished."

The students groaned. "Starting with Sasuke and Sakura."

Sakura stood and smiled. "I had a great time with Sasuke-kun. We didn't talk at all but we both enjoyed the nice quiet silence that surrounded us true loves."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Obviously nothing good happened between them so he decided to go to the next two. "Sasuke and Naruto. What happened between you two?"

Sasuke's eyes were half-way-lidded. He gazed at Naruto. Naruto stared back with lust filled eyes. 

"Guys?" Kakashi asked waving a hand in front of them. Sasuke leaned closer and kissed Naruto. Kakashi looked knowing as Sakura looked horrified. The kiss continued. Sasuke slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth and stroked his tongue. Both pulled back with horrified expressions on their faces.

"OH MY GOD!!!" they both screamed as they started to make gagging gestures.

"That was you're fault Uzumaki!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to gather his composure.

"No it wasn't!" Naruto yelled back. "It was you're fault. Everytime you get that look in you're eye your always stuffing something into me!" Sakura almost fell over at that comment. Kakashi's mouth dropped open. Sasuke growled a deep growl.

"You want to announce to the world that little mishap! I am going to make it so you can't get out of bed for a week I am going to pound you so hard." He grabbed Naruto's hand and then they were gone.

222

Nea: by the way there is another meaning to pound in this story. So they aren't going to fight because I suck at fight scene. So that means another lemon.

Naruto: Yay!

Nea: yeah I know. I hope the computer loves me and wont die again.

Naruto: Yes! Yes!

Nea: I am going to write a new Fic soon. The idea fairy came by the other day. It is going to be about Sasuke and Naruto switching bodies. Then when they get back to regular they can hear each other's thoughts. It might take a while to publish though. I need to write another lemon for this Fic.

Naruto: I would love to be in Sasuke's body.

Nea: Stop day dreaming! Sasuke! Get in here and distract him!

Sasuke: what do I get in return?

Nea (holds up cherry flavor lube and handcuffs) I know you want them.

Sasuke (snatches.) Thank you. We will be in you're bedroom.

Nea: Make sure you change the sheets when you're done. Okay so that is about it. Lemon in next chapter if I am not lazy. I promise not to take so long next time okay!!! Ja ne!


End file.
